Link: The Faces of Evil
Link: The Faces of Evil is developed by Animation Magic and released for the Philips CD-i in 1993, on the same day as Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon. A follow-up to both games, Zelda's Adventure, arrived in 1994. All three CD-i Zelda games were the product of a compromise between Philips and Nintendo after the two companies failed to release a CD-based add-on for the SNES. Gameplay The Faces of Evil is played using the side-scrolling view introduced in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. For a variety of reasons, it is generally accepted that this game is inferior to Zelda II. Problems range from the quality of the CD-i controller, to the speed of the gameplay and the jerkiness of the character animations. thumb|300px|right|The infamous intro to "The Faces of Evil" Plot Link wonders what Ganon is up to, and Gwonam arrives on a carpet to inform them that Ganon (and his minions) have seized the island of Koridai. The King, wondering how they can help, is informed that it is written that only Link can defeat Ganon. Link leaves to grab his supplies, only to find that there isn't time, but that his Sword will be enough. Soon, they are off. Link does not know why there are all those heads on Koridai, Gwonam tells him that they are the Faces of Evil and that he must conquer each. Link, realizing that he must get going, is shown the map and must decide where he wishes to go. The story is largely told through animated FMVs, in an attempt to make best use of the CD-ROM format. The animation style is based on that of the ''Legend of Zelda'' animated series. thumb|300px|right|The ending of "Link: The Faces of Evil" Ending After reaching Ganon's Lair, he is presented the choices of joining him and having his face the greatest in Koridai or else he dying. He throws the magical Book of Koridai at Ganon (who he bought from mmmMorshu the Merchant) and Ganon was sucked into the pit, whiched burned. After he saves her from Ganon, Link goes to the room where Zelda was kept to wake her up. Unknown to Zelda why he did that, she awakes. Gwonam, once again arrives in a magic carpet to congratulate Link in his well-doings. Informing the two that Ganon is now in prison. The two COME with him and see the harmony of Koridai and the beautiful birds. GOLLY! As it is written, Link is the hero of Koridai, unfortunately it was not worth a kiss. Controversy These FMVs, however, are frowned upon by the Zelda community for containing what is considered to be some of the worst scripting, drawing, animation, and voice acting yet seen in a video game. And as mentioned, the gameplay was not up to series standards, to the point that the majority of the Zelda community outright rejects the CD-i trilogy as canon, something made easier by the fact that these games had nothing to do with Nintendo. The cutscenes have become a staple of "Youtube Poop" viral videos, most notably Link's "Gee! It sure is BORING around here!", the King's "MAH BOI!, this peace is what ALL true warriors strive for!", Gannon's "You will DIE !", due to the surreal animation and lackluster voice acting used throughout the game. However, CD-I Zelda games did have an infulence on the world of Zelda. In later three-dimensional Zelda games, such as The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, the goofy, cartoon-like style of supporting characters has been retained throughout the series, completing the fantastic world as we know it today. Category:Games